Photo-Negative Mickey
Information - Gallery - Audio Photo-Negative Mickey Mouse is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Treasure Island. He is based on a creepypasta titled Abandoned by Disney, written by Christopher Howard Wolf. In the story, a man searches an abandoned Disney attraction called Mowgli's Palace, only to find a Photo-Negative Mickey costume, and a Donald Duck head with a skull in it. When he turns to leave, he turns back around and sees the Mickey standing behind him. It asks: "Hey... wanna see my head come off?" The Photo-Negative Mickey costume then proceeds to pull its head off, causing thick, chunky, yellow blood to spray everywhere. The man, however, escapes from the suit and leaves. Description Appearance As its name implies, the costume is actually a Mickey Mouse character costume with photo negative coloring. It is unknown why it was colored as such. It contains all of the classic Mickey Mouse features, such as circular ears, a small pointed tail, a pointed nose, a large grin, buttoned pants, shoes, and gloves. If reversed, it shows Mickey Mouse's original colors. It has been shown to leak a thick, chunky, yellow fluid. The Face has also been shown to leak this fluid in one of the teasers. In the first trailer, while jumpscaring the viewer, Photo-Negative Mickey's face changed into a very unnerving look with large, empty eye-sockets (much like The Face's) and a ghastly wide smile. It was confirmed by the game's creator, Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez, that this was the Shade version of Photo-Negative Mickey. Behavior PN Mickey starts at Character Prep 1 along with Disembodied. He is initially seen lying down. However, when he is about to start moving, he will stand up. This can help the player prepare for him. He appears in all but two cameras (CAM 4 and CAM 7) when active. Advice from Greg explains that Photo-Negative Mickey is blind, but has a heightened sense of hearing. However, Lisa explains that the suit can see, albeit poorly. If PN Mickey appears in The Office, the player needs to pull up the Monitor and shut down a camera, the loud noise luring PN Mickey into another room. Delaying or neglecting to do so will cause him to kill the player. The player also has the option to hide under the desk, giving the player a 50/50 chance of surviving. PN Mickey will always reappear in Character Prep 1 regardless of which camera is turned off, and restart the cycle. On the 2nd night, the PN Mickey suit can sometimes reappear already standing, rather than lying down. Locations PN Mickey starts lying down in Character Prep 1. He eventually stands up, and then wanders to the Staff Area, the Meat Freezer, the Bathroom, the Lounge and The Office. Trivia * Photo-Negative Mickey is voiced by Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez, the creator of the game. * As shown in one of the game's teaser images, Photo-Negative Mickey originally wore clothing which highly resembled that of the official Walt Disney World mascot costume. This was changed in the final version possibly due to copyright and modeling issues. * The only two rooms that Photo-Negative Mickey does not enter are the starting locations for two other suits (Oswald and Suicide Mouse, respectively). * Photo-Negative Mickey was removed from the "final version" of the game and was replaced by Willy. Category:Suits Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island Revival Category:Characters Category:Mouses Category:Photo-negative